


The road to forgiveness

by paper_weights



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_weights/pseuds/paper_weights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversation flowed through the table like a waterfall; smooth and too rapid to catch. Carol’s mind was miles away but she had always been a master at keeping up a pretense, her laugh perfectly timed after every funny anecdote, her smile encouraged the storyteller to go on, her well chosen replies kept the conversation buoyant and flowing. But even a master falters sometimes.  As Carol slid her eyes from one person to the next, her breath caught in her throat. She was staring into a familiar universe of emerald green sparkling stars; the eyes of one Therese Belivet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A universe of emerald green stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, thank you for giving this fanfiction a chance! Like many of you, I'm utterly obsessed with Carol and after consuming every single fanfiction I could find, the only way to feed my obsession was to write my own. I apologise if any of the ideas seem borrowed, I've read and been inspired by so many stories (by this wonderful fandom) that some of it is bound to translate in my writing. Please understand any similarities to another story out there is not intentional. This is my first fanfiction so do read on, be kind and I appreciate any comment/feedback from anyone!

The conversation flowed through the table like a waterfall; smooth and too rapid to catch. Carol’s mind was miles away but she had always been a master at keeping up a pretense, her laugh perfectly timed after every funny anecdote, her smile encouraged the storyteller to go on, her well chosen replies kept the conversation buoyant and flowing. But even a master falters sometimes. As Carol slid her eyes from one person to the next, her breath caught in her throat. She was staring into a familiar universe of emerald green sparkling stars; the eyes of one Therese Belivet. No longer bothering to feign interest in the conversation around her, Carol kept her eyes on the young woman whom she had just hours ago confessed her love to. Afraid to even blink for fear that this the vision before her would disappear along with the tiny spark of hope that had painfully begun to grow in her heart, Carol kept her eyes trained on the young lady who continued to move forward with tentative but steady steps. Seeing Therese boldly return her gaze, Carol could not help but allow the tiniest smile to lift from the corner of her painted red lips. What felt like an eternity later, Therese finally reached their table and the tension that had unknowingly formed in every muscle of Carol’s body, eased just a little.

“Sorry I’m late, could I still join your dinner or would I be rudely interrupting?” Her question directed at the table, but her eyes remained on Carol.

Carol once again noticed the confidence she had glimpsed at the Ritz and felt a ridiculous burst of pride in her chest. This fine young lady that now stood before her had grown and matured so much in the past few months, able to hold her own before a group of strangers, something the old Therese would never have dreamed of doing. _It’s as though she has blossomed in my absence._ Carol thought, not without a twinge of sadness.

“Of course! Don’t be silly, you’re not too late at all. Everyone, let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Therese Belivet. We had just… reconnected recently and I invited her to join us tonight” Carol explained in her low almost musical voice, whilst signaling for the waiter to bring up another seat. Turning to Therese, she added “I’m glad you could make it.”

“She can sit next to me” came the light command when the extra chair appeared and Therese sank in slowly nodding her head in thanks at the wait staff.

 

* * *

 

Introductions were made, names and occupations shared, but none of it registered to Therese. She was keenly aware of the woman next to her, head turned to whoever was speaking, but never failing to look back at her every once in awhile, as though silently checking if she was still alright. The small space between them seem to almost cackle with an electric intensity, invisible to everyone else, but felt strongly by the both women. Time inched forward and dinner leisurely came close to an end. Carol turned down dessert, opting instead for more whiskey and a cigarette. Watching the all too familiar action of her graceful gloved hand bring the cigarette between those perfectly painted lips, Therese felt an ache of longing coarse through her body and she wondered how long more could she stand being apart from Carol, and more importantly, what was she even doing here.

A couple of hours ago when Carol had thrown out the proposition of living together, Therese had replied with a stiff no. _There, I did it, I finally said no to you. I’m no longer that naive doe-eyed girl that blindly says yes to everything you offer. You cannot simply waltz back into my life and erase the past few months of agony you put me through. I have a mind of my own, and know what decisions are best for me now. So why then, did saying no, feel so wrong. Was it because it caused a sharp pain in my chest, or because I could see you blink away that veil of disappointment that had misted in your beautiful blue eyes._ Hanging on just by a thread, Therese had tried to push these conflicting thoughts out of her mind, willing herself to remain composed in front of Carol. Then came the one thing that she did not see coming; the three words that could instantly unravel every inch of composure self-control she had left and shatter the walls she had painfully built brick by brick as though it were merely made of dust. _I love you._

The very words Therese had longed to hear from the moment Carol had teased her about that santa hat during their first encounter. The very words Therese did not dare believe she would ever hear in this lifetime. The very words that had filled her every dream and nightmare since the morning that left her feeling naked and abandoned.

It was as though the entire world was on a stand still, and only the air between them sizzled. And then the magic broke; her name pierced her like a sword cutting swiftly through thin air. Flustered and completely caught off guard, Therese had chosen flight, foolishly grasping at her chance to escape, hoping that a shard of her defenses still remained intact. Everything that happened after had been a blur; dancing couples looked like they were sharing meaningless physical contact, no amount of alcohol could clear her head and even the attention of a striking dark-haired beauty had felt vulgar and intrusive. Therese didn’t know if she was ready to forget, or if she had already forgiven her, but she knew one thing. Therese longed for Carol.

_How could I have thought, for even a moment, that I would give up another chance to see you, hear your voice, watch you smile, and just be by your side._

Now that she was back in her presence, Therese simply could not tear her eyes away from the blonde-haired beauty next to her. She did not know if the intensity of her stare was felt, or was it purely by accident - without turning her head away from Mr Jefferson, Carol let her left hand casually drop and lightly brush against Therese’s under the table. It was like a jolt of electricity that startled Therese and made her jump.

“Is everything ok, Ms Belivet?” Mrs Juliet Johnson asked kindly from across the table.  
“Yes…. yes. I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all” Therese replied, hoping the flush that had crept up her neck was not too obvious. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she caught a smirk on Carol’s face.

“My my, look at the time! We’ve been going on for hours, no wonder the poor darling is exhausted. We must be going now, let us catch up again, soon perhaps?” Carol gracefully excused themselves.

Therese rose from her seat gladly, a genuine smile on her lips at hearing the endearment slip out of Carol’s mouth.

_Who am I kidding? I’ve not changed one bit. I’m still that silly girl that worships and adores her like a lovesick puppy. Is this really who I want to be? Is this what Carol expects to find? Will she be disappointed to find that I’ve not matured as she hoped I would? Does she really love me? How long before she leaves me again?_

Many unanswered questions ran through her mind as Therese followed Carol out to the streets. Once outside, Carol stopped and turned to face Therese, her eyes glazed with unshed tears, uncertainty and anticipation.

“Would you, perhaps, like to see my new apartment?” the question was plainly tinged with hope.

“Yes I would… but I won’t be staying long” Therese replied, her mind not allowing her to make any promises her heart wanted to.


	2. One takes and the other gives, willingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ligeria for being the fastest and most awesome beta reader around! :) 
> 
> And also to all you wonderful readers - I'm overwhelmed (and shamelessly addicted) to your kind words and encouragement. I never knew writing could be this satisfying! Thank you so much!

Carol nodded with a small sad smile. She understood the message behind those words. Therese might have shown up, but that did not mean that she had agreed to what Carol was offering. This was just one small step forward, but they were still many uncertain miles away from the future she hoped they could build together. Stepping off the curb, she hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to her apartment on Madison Avenue. 

The bright lights of New York City whizzed by outside the window, but on the inside, the cab remained dark with occasional dancing shadows. Carol stole a glance at the unmoving brunette next to her; Therese stared unflinchingly out of the window, deep in thought, not once looking back at her. Carol’s gaze shifted from the angelic features she was observing to the pale soft hand placed on the seat next to her. Carol yearned to touch her, but something in Therese’s closed expression stopped her from making the move. Letting out a shaky breath, Carol simply made do with placing her hand right next to the younger one, not quite touching, but close enough for the other to also feel her presence. They remained this way, unmoving, until the cab drew up in front of her apartment. 

Carol fumbled for her keys, her shaky hands dropping them the moment she managed to yank them out of her bag. Before she could bend down, a pale hand picked them up and passed them to her. 

“Here …” 

“Thank you, my dear.” The endearment slipped past her lips naturally. 

Leading the way into her 2-bedroom apartment, Carol made a vague sweeping gesture with her hand whilst watching Therese’s reaction closely. 

“Well, this is it. I would take you on a grand tour but with a place like this, it would take us no longer than 2 minutes. Would you like a drink? Or do you not have time for one?” Again, the lilt of hope was evident in the question. 

“I can stay for a drink. One drink, ” came the soft but firm reply. 

“How much you have changed ... and yet still remained exactly the same,” Carol breathed almost under her breath, staring enraptured at Therese, not making any move to make the promised drink.

Her remark seemed to light a sudden spark in Therese’s eyes. 

“What do you mean? That I’m still that naive girl you left naked in the sheets without a proper explanation? Or that I have grown to learn how to finally say no to you, only to still end up here in your apartment, following you around mindlessly like a love sick puppy?” Therese’s voice shook with emotion as her innermost thoughts and fears spilled out. 

“I just meant ...” Carol tried to intercede helplessly. 

“You don’t have a right to judge me, not anymore. Just because you say that ... say that you love me, you think you can make everything right again? I have tried so very hard to forget you … all I did for weeks was think of how to make the pain go away and wonder if it ever could. You let me beg you over the phone, but you never even uttered a single word. At one point I thought I would surely die, that no one could possibly survive such heartbreak. But I was wrong. I got better. I AM better! And now you simply show up again and tell me that you love me. Am I supposed to run back into your arms just so that you can throw me out into the darkness again?” Hot, angry tears streamed down Therese’s cheeks as she flung her frustration at Carol. 

“I am so very sorry, my angel.” Carol’s own eyes filled with tears for the pain she had caused. Unable to bear the distance between them any longer, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around Therese in a tight embrace, holding her close as sobs shook through both their bodies. Taking courage that Therese had not pushed her away, Carol eased back slightly to gently lift the brunette’s chin and press a tentative kiss on her trembling lips. What was supposed to be a chaste peck soon gave way to something more intense as Therese reached up to grip her face with both hands, desperately deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue across Carol’s closed lips. A low moan escaped Carol as she parted her lips and felt the familiar dance of Therese’s tongue against her own. It was as though time had slipped away, and they were transported back to that first kiss they shared in Waterloo. The kiss was hungry and full of fervor; it was as though they were each other’s source of life. Carol was almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but she simply could not get enough of the sweet taste of Therese. Finally breaking the kiss for some much needed air, Carol put her hand gently on Therese’s shoulders, trying to slow things down. 

“Don’t ...” Therese pushed the resisting hand away and lowered her lips to reclaim the smudged lips in front of her. 

“Therese ...” Carol’s whisper sounded like a soft caress and a desperate plea rolled into one. 

Therese buried her face into Carol’s neck, breathing in her scent and leaving a line of red bites on the blonde's pale translucent skin. Carol gasped at the sensations that coursed through her body. It felt like she was coming alive for the first time in months. Therese was displaying a dominance she never used to possess in their past experiences together, and Carol could not help but feel even more aroused by it. This was Therese taking, and Carol was ready to give, willingly. 

Feeling lips leave her own, Carol bit back a grumble and opened her eyes to see the clear question within the deep green ones staring back at her. Wordlessly, Carol turned and slowly walked towards her bedroom. Without needing to look around, she knew that Therese would be following close behind. 

Once in the bedroom, Carol sat at the foot of her large bed and faced the brunette, wondering and waiting if she would make the next move. Her chest tightened as she watched Therese move to close the gap between them. Before long, soft lips were upon hers once again, and she felt the strength of young arms push her backwards to lie flat on the bed. Lips still interlocked, Therese moved to lie flush on top of Carol, covering the blonde’s body with her own. Although they were both still fully clothed, feeling the weight of Therese’s body on hers was enough to make Carol moan with pleasure. This seemed to fuel Therese’s hunger and her kisses grew increasingly frantic and eager. She dove her tongue deep into Carol’s mouth, making the blonde go crazy as desire flowed through every inch of her body. Under the onslaught of kisses, Carol felt Therese pull roughly at her shirt buttons and soon had them opened to expose her bra underneath. Within seconds, both blouse and bra had been unhooked and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor. 

Carol writhed in a frenzy of lust as she felt Therese’s lips leave her own to pepper a journey of kisses down to her breasts before taking the hardening nipple into her hot mouth, licking and biting in turn until Carol thought her body was going to combust in flames. Feeling a nudge between her thighs, Carol readily parted her legs, unable to hold back a sharp intake of breath when Therese’s thigh make contact her with hot, wet center. Giving in to raging needs of her body, Carol pressed her hips down, grinding against Therese, helplessly seeking the friction she so craved for. Heavy breathing and pants filled the air as Carol reached up to remove the clothes separating her touch from Therese’s soft skin, but Therese pushed her hands away. 

In one swift motion, Therese pulled both of Carol’s hands above her head and held them there with one one hand. Her remaining hand reached under the waistline of Carol’s skirt and replaced the contact of her knee, flicking the throbbing nub of pleasure through damp cotton fabric. Carol’s eyes flew open in surprise. Therese had been delightfully innocent in their past love making experiences and Carol had always been the one in control. She was the one who touched and pleasured Therese while reaching for her own climax by grinding against the brunette’s thigh. Never had Therese ventured where she was heading now. 

If Therese had noticed the shock radiating from Carol, she did a good job of ignoring it. Releasing Carol’s hands so she could prop herself up using her arm, Therese continued sucking and licking the pebbled nipple while her fingers rubbed insistently against the expanding wet patch with increasing speed and pressure. Carol was now panting with obvious longing but each time she tried to touch Therese, her hands were swiped away firmly by the younger woman. 

Suddenly the weight on Carol lifted off, and she nearly whimpered at the loss of body contact. Amidst the haze of lust and passion, Carol felt deft fingers undo her skirt and pull them off her along with her underwear. Therese soon resumed her position on top of Carol, kissing her swollen lips fiercely as her fingers relentlessly rubbed Carol’s now naked clit. 

“Please ... Therese … please,” Carol begged unabashedly for the release she so badly needed.

* * *

As if answering her plea, Therese pushed her finger into Carol’s dripping entrance, her own arousal raging as she heard Carol’s scream and felt her body jerk in response to the touch it so craved. Curling her finger inwards and upwards, Therese let the sharp intake of breath and wordless sounds of pleasure guide her. Shifting ever so slightly so that their hips were aligned, she felt Carol’s hands fly from the sheets they were tightly gripping to cling on to her, digging almost painfully through her clothes. The smell of desire was strong in the air and Therese knew it would not take long to bring Carol over the edge. She thrust her hips forward, using the momentum to push her finger deep into Carol, matching the pace of the bucking hips that rose to meet her every thrust. As her fingers pumped in and out of Carol mercilessly, her thumb continued to circle the raw throbbing clit. She knew the moment it happened. The walls around her finger tensed as muscles contracted and a slick warmth enveloped her finger; the writhing body beneath her quivered and a final cry escaped the now smudged lips before her. 

Therese felt a burst of pride knowing that she could bring such intense pleasure to Carol. Mesmerised by the sight before her, she gently touched Carol’s face, tracing her closed eyes as she watched the blonde descend from her peak of climax. Therese knew in her heart there was still an open wound not ready to heal, but nothing felt more right at this moment than to curl up in the nook of Carol’s neck and fall asleep in the cloud of fragrance that only belonged to her. 

“Will you stay?” Carol’s tentative whisper punctured the night’s silence.

“Yes … just tonight,” was the muffled reply as Therese burrowed herself deeper into Carol’s open arms.


	3. Nightmares and possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this at the start of every chapter; THANK YOU Ligeria. You're literally the best! :D 
> 
> This is going to be a relatively short chapter, but the next one is ready so I promise there is more to come really soon!! Thanks to all my readers for taking this ride with me, I hope the story meets your expectations! :)

It was a warm night, much too warm, Carol thought as she opened her eyes to the quiet darkness of her room. Something felt different. Her arms and legs were numb from being pinned down by an unfamiliar weight and the warmth she felt was not from the weather but radiating from a heap leaning hard against her. Memories of what had conspired came flooding quickly back to her and Carol turned her head ever so slightly to check that Therese was indeed lying next to her, and the memories were not just another vivid dream. 

_My angel, will you ever be able to forgive me?_

Carol slipped out of bed as silently as she could. Knowing that sleep was not going to come easily now that uncertainty had started to fill her mind, she slipped on a silk robe and padded out to get a glass of water. Lost in her thoughts, Carol almost dropped her glass when she suddenly heard an anguished cry emitting from the bedroom. 

“No no no ... please no!” Therese was upright in bed, a crazed look in her eyes. 

Carol flew to her side, instinctively reaching out her arms in an attempt to calm the younger woman down. Therese faced her with unseeing eyes. Her arms, flailing wildly in the air, struck Carol painfully across the face as she tried to get close. 

“Therese … it’s me! It’s me, Carol.” 

The sound of her voice worked, as Therese seemed to come to her senses and her eyes started to focus on Carol’s face. She limply let Carol take her into her arms and promptly burst into a torrent of tears. 

“I thought … you left me … again,” Therese choked over her own sobs, now desperately clinging onto Carol as though her life depended on it. 

Carol felt her heart break at each whimper and tears silently streamed down her face. Trying to soothe the weeping girl in her arms, she wondered for the millionth time if she had made the wrong decision that day. She had known full well that leaving Therese behind was nothing short of cruel and that the poor girl would have felt hurt and pain, but she had also managed to convince herself that it was the right thing to do. She had a tough battle to fight and it was unfair to expect a young woman with a bright future ahead of her to stay by her side and accept the blows that were bound to also hit her. If she thought leaving had been the most difficult thing she had to do, staying away proved to be twice as painful. She would know almost instinctively which phone calls were from Therese. While it would have been easier to ignore them completely, Carol could not help but crave the sound of Therese’s voice, even though she had to bite down hard on her lips to stop herself from answering back, and each time she ended the call her heart broke all over again. With time, the phone calls ceased, and she began to believe that Therese had forgotten about her and had moved on to build a better life, of which she had no part. The thought was enough to pierce her heart as Carol still could not go through a single day without being reminded of the sweet, gentle girl that could magically melt away her troubles with just a dimpled smile. 

A mad hope and need for closure had been what prompted Carol to send that invitation. She needed to know if there was still a chance, any chance, or if everything they once shared was to be committed to only memory. The moment she laid eyes on Therese, all thoughts of closure fled her mind. Carol was caught off guard by the intense wave of emotions that welled up the moment their eyes met, and the hopeful invitation tumbled out of her lips before she could stop them. Now, as she held the broken woman in her arms, Carol fully felt the consequence of her decision to leave, and she wished with all her heart that she was not too late to repair the damage she had done. 

Therese’s sobs slowly subsided, and Carol helped the exhausted woman out of her clothes and into a spare nightgown. Exhausted from crying, Therese fell back to sleep within minutes, lying next to her, untouching. Carol lay wide awake staring at the small back that faced her and trying to hold back tears which prickled at the back of her eyes.

* * *

Morning broke. Sun rays crept tentatively into the darkened room, as though even nature was unwilling to break the tension that hung thick in the air. Carol sensed Therese waking up, and immediately closed her eyes pretending to still be in slumber. She had not slept a wink all night, thinking and fearing what was going to happen in the morning. They needed to talk, that she was sure, but she wasn’t sure how to broach the topic or what on earth to even say. She had already said what she could at the Ritz; the ball was in Therese’s court now. She could leave, just as Carol had done; or she could stay as Carol hoped and they could heal their hurts together. Feeling the bed sag a little to one side as Therese turned to face her, Carol held her breath. 

“Are you pretending to be asleep?” The soft voice carried no sound of judgement, and even seemed tinged slightly with amusement. 

A guilty smile touched Carol’s lips as she opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the sight before her. The sun was rising in earnest now. Bright streaks sneaking in from the window seemed to caress Therese’s every feature, making them glow in the warm light. 

“You’re perfect,” Carol breathed, almost as though she was talking to herself. Therese cast her eyes downward in response, but not before Carol saw the telltale look of shyness in her eyes. 

_I wish you can see what I see. How perfect you are both inside and out, and how easy it was to fall in love with you. How easy it is for me to still love you._

Carol took a breath, wishing for the courage she did not feel and asked the question she had rephrased a million times in her mind through the night. 

“I’ve been planning to take another trip, just a short one this time around. A couple of days on the road, to take in the sights of the country. Perhaps you would like to come with me … I would like you to come with me,” Carol corrected herself. “Would you … sweetheart?” The endearment slipped past her lips in a whisper, almost like a force of habit that could not be curbed. 

Silence can be deafening, Carol thought as she held her breath. Watching the confusion and struggle play across Therese’s face, she felt as though her life was hanging in the balance and her soul on the verge of being torn apart or brought whole, depending on what answer left the silent lips. 

“Yes … yes, I would.” 

Relief flooded through her entire body and Carol released the breath she had been holding. These exact words echoed a similar promise that had been made on a rooftop so many moons ago; a promise that Carol knew she had shattered once, but vowed never to repeat again. 

“I have to go. I have work today.” The moment was broken as Therese slipped out of bed to locate her discarded clothing on the floor.

“Yes, of course. You’re free to take a shower if you need to. I can wait outside …” Carol softly offered, gesturing to the adjoining bathroom. 

“No thank you.” Her reply sounded harsh to Carol’s ears. Then in a softer voice, Therese added, “I need a fresh change of clothes anyway.” Carol simply nodded, giving her the space she obviously needed. 

Carol watched as Therese quickly gathered her things and made for the front door, only pausing when she reached it. 

“I’ll call you,” Carol promised, not wanting Therese to leave with any doubt of her intentions. 

“Please do,” Therese breathed, turning slightly to finally meet her blue-grey eyes. Just as if they were magnetically drawn together, both women took a step forward and fell into a deep embrace. Before letting go, Carol sealed her promise with a kiss that she pressed on Therese’s forehead. With a small smile, Therese turned and stepped out of the apartment without looking back once more.


	4. Please ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ligeria for helping to beta! ;) 
> 
> Posting this chapter very close to the last update, so please make sure you don't miss Chapter 3 :)

_Control yourself._

Therese chided herself for the umpteenth time that day. Since leaving Carol’s apartment that morning, she had not been able to quell the fluttering feeling in her tummy that was quickly making her feel nauseous. It didn’t help that she kept jumping every time the phone rang. 

_It’s not like she’s going to call while you’re at work. She’ll call the apartment tonight ... IF she remembers to keep her promise._

It was as though her heart and brain were at constant war. Her heart trusted that the love that shone in Carol’s eyes was ready to love her right back; but her mind simply refused to yield. It was determined not to forget the abandonment that had left her shattered and alone to painfully pick up the pieces. Her heart waited for the call to come, but her brain warned her not to hope too much. By 5 pm, Therese had given up trying to work. She was drained from her raging thoughts and emotions and simply could not concentrate even if her life depended on it. As she packed to head home early, she told Danny that she had a headache and needed to get some rest. 

“You ok, Therese? You look really pale,” Danny said, concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve got a headache and probably just need to sleep it off,” Therese assured him before quickly heading out before there could be any further questions. Danny had become a really close friend of hers in the past few months. The kiss they shared long ago had become simply a joke for shared laughs as a true friendship blossomed between the two. Danny was the one person who knew about Carol and what had happened during the trip. He had listened attentively to her sob story, stayed by her side on dark days when she felt the world caving in, and never once passed judgement on the kind of relationship she had shared with Carol. 

“Love is love. There is no need for any further explanation,” he had once said and Therese was grateful that one good thing had come out of her fiasco with Richard: she gained a true friend. 

Yet, she hadn’t told him anything about Carol’s reappearance in her life. She knew that he would soon pick up on her weird behavior and have his suspicions. _I’ll tell him once I know what I’m going to do,_ Therese thought as she let herself into her apartment. Feeling a strong headache starting to pound between her eyes, she carelessly dropped her bags on the floor and moved to lie down on her bed. It was still too early to expect the call from Carol. Instead of pacing around her apartment aimlessly, which was bound to happen if she stayed on her feet, she might as well try to get some rest if she could. Closing her eyes, Therese willed her mind and body to relax. 

Feeling slightly groggy, Therese opened her eyes to darkness. It took her a moment to orientate her thoughts before a shot of panic caused her to leap out of bed. She had fallen asleep and by the looks of the slanting moonlight creeping through the window, she had been asleep far too long. _Carol’s call. I’ve missed Carol’s call._ The rising panic made it difficult for her to breathe as Therese staggered to the front door, mindlessly making her way towards the telephone in the landing even though it wasn’t even ringing. As she yanked open her front door, Therese felt the world around her spin and suddenly all she saw was the hard wooden floor coming fast and straight at her. She closed her eyes bracing for the impact, but instead of meeting hardwood, she felt a pair of strong arms circle and catch her midway. 

_It can’t be._ Therese thought, her eyes still tightly shut. But she could recognize that distinct perfume anywhere. _Carol._ That was her last thought as she gave in to the darkness that had been threatening to surround her all day.

* * *

Carol had been pacing her apartment since 4 pm that afternoon. It had been a slow day at the furniture shop and while she tried to linger as long as she could, it soon became clear that there was simply nothing left to do but to head home. Once back home, time continued to mock her by ticking by so slowly she swore her clock must have been broken. She had planned to call Therese at around 9 pm, but after endless rounds of pacing, she had given in and decided to just call even though it was only 8 pm. Carol’s heart thudded hard in her chest, in time with each unanswered ring. Finally having to accept that Therese was not yet home, she made a note to try again at 8:30 pm. After four unsuccessful calls in thirty minute intervals, Carol was beside herself with dismay. 

_Could she have changed her mind and decided not to give me – give us – a chance? Maybe after she had time to think things through, she realized that I no longer fit into her life. After all, how could someone like her possibly love a broken woman like me with nothing to offer. But what happened last night, could that all have been just an act? Or just a one-time event to let off pent up steam? What if she hasn’t changed her mind, but something’s happened to her?_

Carol knew her thoughts were starting to run wild wild, but the fearful thought of something untoward happening to Therese chilled her heart. Within minutes, Carol was in her car and driving down the familiar street Therese lived in. With a stroke of luck, someone was just leaving the apartment at the exact moment Carol reached the door and she was able to let herself inside. Carol had to stop herself from racing up the stairs towards Therese’s apartment. _What if she doesn’t want to see me? I could just be making things worse by showing up at her doorstep._ Giving herself a mental shake, Carol pushed all misgivings out of her mind as she reached Therese’s front door and raised her hand to knock. Before she had a chance to make contact with the door, it flew open and Therese stood swaying unsteadily in the doorway. With only a split second to react, Carol reached forward just as Therese lost all sense of balance and pitched forward. Catching the younger woman in her arms, Carol could feel the warm skin tingling against the coolness of her own. Worry flooded through her as she gently maneuvered Therese into the living room and onto the sofa. 

After placing a cool damp cloth onto Therese’s feverish forehead, Carol moved to hold her hand and settled down on the floor next to the couch. A short while passed before Therese slowly opened her eyes with a grimace and touched the cloth on her forehead in confusion. 

“Carol …?” The first words that escaped her lips warmed Carol’s heart.

“I’m here, sweetheart. You really scared me there,” Carol replied gently, getting up on her knees so Therese could see her.

“How …?” Therese croaked, too tired to phrase a complete sentence.

“That’s not important. We really need to get you into bed where you’ll be more comfortable. Do you think you can walk? I’ll hold you,” Carol cajoled and reached her arms around Therese’s slim waist, giving her the support she needed to get up. Therese had hardly any strength left in her as she clung onto Carol and they slowly made their way into her bedroom.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall,” Carol promised, making sure to keep a tight grip on the woman she was holding. 

Once they reached the bedroom, she tucked Therese into bed, and gently smoothed her dark locks. Therese eyes fluttered open and Carol felt the familiar sensation of being pierced by dark green eyes. 

“Carol, will you … stay with me tonight. Please?” Therese asked, almost sounding like a timid child scared of the dark.

“Of course my darling, of course.” Relief washed through Carol as she had been reluctant to leave Therese alone yet was unsure if it was her place to stay. 

Not wanting to disturb Therese who was finally looking more comfortable, Carol took the liberty to borrow a cotton night shirt from her wardrobe and quickly changed into it. Lifting one side of the duvet gently, Carol slipped between the sheets, consciously leaving some space between the two of them. Lying on her side, Carol let her eyes trace every feature of the beautiful face before her. The tension Carol had noticed in Therese’s face during the past two days had finally seemed to ease in sleep; her perfect features were almost exactly as she remembered, with the addition of a couple of tiny worry lines that had never been present before. Carol’s heart ached thinking of the sorrow Therese must have endured in the past few months for it to be so quickly etched upon her once flawless face. Yearning for some form of contact, Carol reached up to tuck a fallen lock of brown hair back into place, and allowed her hand to lightly trail down the side of the brunette’s face. “Will you ever forgive me?” she whispered, tears falling silently from her eyes. Looking back up at Therese’s eyes, she was startled to find them open and staring right back to her, misty with tears. Without saying anything, Therese closed her eyes once more and shifted closer to Carol, burying her face in the nook of her soft neck and wrapping her arms tightly around her slim waist. Carol reached around to hold her tight, wondering if this could be the first precious sign of forgiveness, as they slowly drifted to the first peaceful sleep she’d had in months.


	5. Breakfast at Therese's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ligeria!! :D
> 
> We are halfway through the story! Really hope that you'll stick with me until the end and keep the comments coming, they are the biggest motivation to any writer ever! :)

Therese felt like a million bricks were weighing her eyelids down as she struggled to open them. Squinting into the morning sunlight, she slowly tried to recall what had happened the night before. She remembered waking up and panicking at the thought of having missed Carol’s call, but what happened after that simply did not make sense. 

_I must have been dreaming. Carol couldn’t have been here … could she?_

It had felt almost too real to be a dream, but Therese was used to dreaming of Carol and mixing up her dreams with reality. Yet, there was a lingering fragrance in the air that could only belong to one person she knew. Sitting up gingerly, she put her feet on the ground to test their strength before standing up. Glad that the room around her remained in its place, she started walking towards the living room. Therese stopped at the sight that greeted her as she stepped out of the room. There was the blonde of her dreams hurrying around in her kitchen, trying to prepare what looked like breakfast with the meagre remnants of food Therese kept in her fridge. An unknown emotion welled up in Therese as she continued watching Carol bustle around, trying to make as little noise as possible. So it had not been a dream after all; the emotion she was feeling was relief. Too many nights she had dreamed of Carol only to have it dashed in the morning sun; but not today. Carol seemed to sense Therese’s presence even though she had not moved a muscle, and suddenly turned around.

“How are you feeling? You really shouldn’t be walking around. Go back to bed. I’ll bring you some breakfast,” Carol said, eyeing her with concern. 

Therese stayed silent as she slowly made her way toward the kitchen, feeling some strength return to her legs with each step forward. 

“I dare say, I was utterly horrified when I saw what was in your fridge. You really ought to take better care of yourself. Still, I managed to whip up something. There’s toast, oatmeal, pancakes and an omelet. I made everything I could so that you could have more options. What would you like to have?” Carol seemed to be rambling, desperately filling up the thick silence that hung in the air. 

Therese stopped with the kitchen counter between her and Carol. Her mouth felt like dry cardboard and her stomach churned with acid; she reached past the plates of food for a glass of water, still not saying a word. 

“You don’t like the food? I could make a run to the store and get you something else. It’ll only take a couple of minutes,” Carol started nervously, making a move to get her coat and purse. 

“Why are you here, Carol?” Therese asked, breaking her silence. Her memory of last night was still hazy at best and she could not remember why was Carol here or how she even entered her apartment in the first place. 

“Would you like me to leave?” Carol looked hurt. She had misunderstood the reason for Therese’s question. 

“No no, I mean, how did you get here … and why? I cannot remember much of what happened last night,” Therese quickly clarified. 

“Oh …” Relief was evident in the blue-grey eyes that stared steadily at her. “I tried calling you a number of times but there was no answer. So I came over and you happened to open the front door just as I was about to knock. Next thing I know, you fainted.”

“What were you thinking when I didn’t answer? Why did you come over?” Therese probed. 

“I thought you had changed your mind, or maybe something had happened to you. I needed to see you, make sure you were ok.” Carol paused. “I wasn’t going to walk away … again.” Moving forward slowly, Carol’s eyes never left her face. 

Therese felt like her heart could burst as she leaned into Carol’s embrace. _I love you,_ she thought silently, still not quite daring to voice it out in the open. 

“Dearest, you scared the living daylights out of me.” Carol’s breath tickled her ears.

“I’ve not changed my mind,” Therese said, pulling back slightly to look into Carol’s eyes. She hoped that the emotions she felt could be carried through in those simple words she uttered. Lifting her hands to cup each side of Carol’s face gently, she pulled the blonde forward, capturing her lips with her own. Just in case words weren’t enough to translate how she felt, maybe her actions would. Pouring heart and soul into the kiss, she felt Carol respond, touching her tongue tentatively to hers. The kiss was achingly slow, as if they were both taking their time to relearn every crevice and savour the taste that was so uniquely theirs.

* * *

Conscious that Therese was still very weak, Carol lightly pulled back, breaking the kiss just as she began to feel the familiar ache start to grow low in her belly. Seeing the tentative shy smile that touched Therese’s lips, Carol felt like she had been granted another small step forward and maybe the possibility of forgiveness wasn’t entirely a dream after all. 

“You really need to eat something.” Carol tried to inject some firmness in her voice.

“I’m not hungry.” Therese pouted her lips slightly and Carol had to resist the strong urge to kiss her again.

“Please? I promise my food doesn’t taste that bad,” Carol joked lightly. 

Therese sighed, relenting, as she reached for a piece of toast and started to nibble it around the edges. 

“I want to see you finish that, my dear,” Carol warned, and laughed when she was rewarded with an exaggerated eye roll. Satisfied that Therese was finally eating something, Carol reached to pour herself a cup of coffee, and they sat in comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Each time their eyes met, Carol felt a swoop in her belly, making her feel like a silly schoolgirl in front of her latest crush. 

“So … you haven’t changed your mind then? About the trip?” Carol broached the topic tentatively. 

Therese shook her head and with a smile that reached her eyes, she asked, “When should I start packing?” 

“Would now be too soon?” Carol replied with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“I just need to make some calls to the office, but with the number of days off I have chalked up, I think they will be more than happy to let me take next week off.” 

“Sounds perfect. You can take tomorrow to pack and we set off Sunday morning. I’ll swing by to pick you up around 8 in the morning?” Carol quickly made plans. 

“Ok. Are you leaving already?” Therese asked when Carol washed out the empty coffee cup in the sink and reached for her coat and bag on the kitchen counter. 

“Yes darling, I have some errands to run, but I’ll be seeing you bright and early on Sunday morning.” Carol pressed a lingering kiss on Therese’s right cheek as her fingers grazed the left in a light caress. “I can hardly wait,” she whispered, giving Therese a quick wink before leaving the apartment and closing the door softly behind her.


	6. The 5 stages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for all the formatting and removing all my silly mistakes! 
> 
> My posting schedule is kind of haphazard so there are times when chapters might be posted quite close to each other. Just a note to remind all you lovely readers not to miss out the previous chapter which was posted earlier on the same day :)
> 
> I know this is another short chapter, but the road trip will be coming up next!! So please stay tuned. :) :)

The moment the door closed, Therese felt a sense of loneliness wash over her. _It’s been barely five seconds and I’m already pining like some teenager in love. What happened to that strong independent woman I so want to be, and thought I was becoming?_ Mentally chiding herself, Therese started putting away the unfinished food in case she got hungry later that day. Since she had nothing else to do, Therese started packing for the upcoming trip. As she slowly bundled her clothes and carefully placed them in her suitcase, Therese’s mind couldn’t help but wander. 

6 months ago she had said yes to a similar road trip with Carol. It had started out like a dream, their hearts full of possibility and love, but had ended in a nightmare, leaving only shattered hopes and silence in its wake. After returning to New York, Therese had gone through every one of the five stages of grief. Vehemently **denying** the possibility that Carol could abandon her, she tried repeatedly to establish contact but had been met with nothing but a wall of silence; after the hundredth unanswered call, she started to feel the lick of **anger** and had taken it out on her surroundings, trashing her bedroom until she was left exhausted in a pile of broken items. When all physical energy was spent, she mentally begged and **bargained** for a miracle to happen, losing count of how many promises she made in exchange for a certain blonde beauty to re-enter her life. Realization and **depression** then came hand in hand – Carol was never coming back, the sun no longer held warmth and light was no longer a necessity. She stayed locked up in her dark damp room for days on end until Danny had barreled through her door, fearing the worst had happened. After a sharp telling off from her best friend, and many hours of endless sobbing, Therese promised to start living again. It had been an arduous journey but she had finally reached the stage of **acceptance** , the harsh truth that life had to go on without Carol. To her surprise, her wounds seemed to start healing and there were rare days when Carol would only cross her mind once. Therese was proud of how far she had come, and the possibility of backpedalling into the dark abyss which she had barely managed to leave behind struck her with paralyzing fear. 

Amid the turmoil, there was only one thing that Therese felt sure of, one thing that had never wavered despite everything she had endured. She still loved Carol. From the way her heart thudded heavily at the sight of Carol’s handwriting, to her chest constricting almost painfully when she laid eyes on the her again, and finally to the electrifying desire she had to pleasure Carol on their first night together, Therese knew that her feelings had not changed one bit. The only question that remained was whether she dared to take the plunge again, whether she could shake off the feeling of foreboding that hung like a dark cloud and swooped to engulf her each time she wanted to let her guard down. It was the reason why she had said no to Carol at the Ritz, and also why she had refused to let the older woman touch her that night, choosing to ravish her instead. She knew just a simple touch would have been her undoing and she wasn’t ready to _give_ yet. 

By the time she was done packing, the sun had set and the sky had started to darken. Heating up the pancakes that Carol had made for her earlier that day, Therese ate even though she wasn’t feeling hungry. It was as though all her basic needs had disappeared along with Carol. After she had cleared the dishes and taken a bath, Therese lay on her bed knowing full well that sleep was not going to come easy that night. Still wide awake a few hours later, Therese sighed into the empty room, wondering how on earth she could stand another whole day tomorrow without seeing Carol. Closing her eyes in resignation, Therese prayed for time to pass faster. 

In an apartment not far away along Madison Avenue, a blonde woman was wide awake in her bed, silently saying an identical prayer.


	7. Stories for the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ligeria! Your help and encouragement is being appreciated more than you can imagine :) 
> 
> To my dear readers, I hope you like where the story is going. You guys are just the most amazing fandom family ever.

Morning finally came and a bone weary Therese crawled out of bed. She had barely slept a wink last night but was relieved to see the sun rise so she could finally get up and start her day. Her weekends were usually spent in the office even though it wasn’t technically a work day; she liked the peace and quiet of an empty office and never had any other plans anyway. Today she decided that she would do the same; hopefully working could make the day pass faster for her. 

Just as Therese stepped out of her apartment, she heard the phone ring in the hallway. _I’ll pick it up since I’ll have to walk past it anyway,_ Therese told herself, although she knew the reason behind why she eagerly reached for the receiver was a buried hope that a certain blonde woman with a sultry voice would be on the other line. 

“Hello?” 

“Therese?” A deep throaty voice pleasantly filled her ears and heart. 

“Hi.” 

“It’s Carol.” 

“I know” Therese replied, smiling to herself. She would recognize this voice anywhere, at anytime. 

“What are you doing today?” Therese could almost hear an answering smile in Carol’s voice

“Oh … I was planning to head into the office …” 

“Oh all right ... you work on weekends?” Surprise was evident in the question.

“No, not really. I just go in since I usually have nothing else planned …” Therese started. “Did you want to do something?” she finally asked. 

“Oh … well I wouldn’t want to bother you if you have to work.” 

“It’s no bother at all!” The answer slipped past her lips a little too quickly. 

“Have you packed?” 

Therese frowned at the sudden change in topic. “Yes I have.” 

“Good! If you have nothing planned, and if it’s not too much of an inconvenience, would you like to leave today instead of tomorrow?”

There was a pause as Therese tried to contain the excitement that bubbled up in her. 

“Therese? It’s not a problem if you can’t. We can stick to the plan and I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Carol had obviously mistaken her hesitation for rejection. 

“Today’s fine. What time can you get here?” Therese could hear the eagerness in her own voice. 

“Perfect. I’ll swing by in an hour. See you soon, my dear.” 

There was a click and the line went dead. 

Putting the phone back in its cradle, Therese felt like every bit of weariness had fled her body and she practically skipped back to her apartment.

* * *

Carol had to force herself to ease up on the accelerator so that she could maintain a safe speed enroute to Therese’s apartment. She had stayed up all night with only thoughts of Therese running through her mind. By the time morning came around, Carol knew that she had to see Therese again that very day. There was no way she would be able to think or even do anything else. Finally turning up the driveway, she immediately spotted Therese, dressed in a simple white buttoned down top tucked into capri pants. Standing by the side of the road, she was completely unaware of the prolonged glances of some young men who were walking past, her attention entirely fixed on the Packard now easing its way in front of her. 

Carol stepped out of the car to greet Therese with a peck on each cheek, wondering if the receiver felt her lips linger slightly upon her soft skin. Once everything had been placed in the trunk, both woman got into the car and there was a moment when they glanced at each other at the same time and shared a smile. The familiarity of their situation was not lost on either one of them, and the anticipation was palpable in the air. 

“Ready?” Carol asked, eyes twinkling at Therese. 

“Yes.” Therese flashed her a dimpled smile and placed her hand momentarily over Carol’s. “Let’s go.” 

Carol’s gazed at Therese’s hand on hers, savoring the warmth it radiated and relishing the small gesture of intimacy they could only share in private. She felt Therese give her hand a small squeeze before letting go so she could start the car and begin their trip.

* * *

Therese stared out of the window as the buildings of New York City slowly gave way to the openness of the countryside. A comfortable silence hung in the air as she and Carol enjoyed the familiarity that had settled between them and each got lost in their own thoughts. Once they pulled out of the city, traffic eased to a light trickle and Therese felt Carol relax into the drive. 

“Do you feel like talking? There are things I want to ask,” Therese ventured tentatively, wishing to get some answers to the million questions that had been milling around in her mind. 

“Ask away,” Carol replied with a smile, her eyes darting quickly to meet Therese’s for a second before returning to the road. 

“What happened? After you left me,” Therese asked directly, not bothering to beat around the bush. 

Carol’s brows shot up in surprise and she stayed silent for a few seconds. Just as Therese thought she was going to ignore the question, Carol took a deep breath and answered her. 

“I met with Frank, you know, my lawyer. He basically told me there was no point fighting back. They had that recording … it was evidence to prove … _my undesirable behavior._ He also told me that my chances of ever seeing Rindy again would be even slimmer if I continued to see you. They could take her away from me for good, claiming that I would be a bad influence on her. Imagine, me! Her mother! A bad influence!” Carol spat the words out, taking a moment to collect herself before continuing. 

“Frank convinced me that as long as I complied with Harge’s demands and stayed his dutiful wife, I would be allowed _visitation rights_ to Rindy. It sounded as though one of us was being put in prison, but that was the best he could do at that point.” 

Therese felt a deep ache in her heart, but bit her tongue so Carol could continue. 

“Darling, please understand that I had no choice but to try, so I agreed. Little did I know that part of being a _dutiful wife_ involved going for psychotherapy to cure me of my _undesirable habits_. If I did not comply with visiting the doctor once a week, the deal was off the table.” By this point, Carol’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, but with a shuddering breath, she kept on going. “So I went back to becoming _Harge’s wife._ Attending family luncheons and standing by his side at endless social events. Every week I dragged myself to the doctor’s office and sat for 2 hours listening to him tell me that my feelings were unnatural and with his help I would be able to _eliminate_ these _heinous desires._ But even after all that, I was barely allowed to see Rindy. Harge and his family made sure that she was always out when my presence was requested. The precious few times I got to see my little girl, we only had mere minutes for a quick hug and a brief kiss on her beautiful head.” Tears were now falling freely down Carol’s face, anguish shining clearly in her eyes. 

Therese reached over and wiped away her tears, her hand lightly cupping Carol’s cheeks. Carol closed her eyes briefly, a soft sigh on her lips as she pressed her face into Therese’s hand. 

“Then what happened?” Therese pressed, hoping she hadn’t pushed too far. 

But Carol seemed to be under a spell that kept her talking. 

“After months of visiting the doctor, he said he wanted to try something new, an experiment that had worked wonders for another patient he had. I didn’t want to. But he insisted that if I declined, my reluctance to cooperate would be written in his goddamn report. I had no choice. For this _new experiment,_ he stuck patches hooked up with wires on both my wrists and sat me down facing a television screen. We were going to watch some television he said – all I had to do was sit back and relax.” Therese held her breath as an unexplained sense of trepidation washed over her. “Images started appearing one after the other on the television. They were all of men and women; separate and together, some even showed them having sex with each other. I could see him watching me, so I kept my face expressionless. Then the images started changing to only women, naked women, and then women making love with each other. Each time an _undesirable_ image was shown, I felt a shock of electricity shoot through my body. That was his bloody experiment. Shock the desire right out of my system!” Carol’s body had started to shake and Therese felt her own face wet with tears as she gave Carol’s thigh a hard squeeze. 

“Stop, you don’t have to say anymore. It’s ok,” Therese said, not wanting to hear anymore of the cruelty Carol had been through.

Taking another gulp of air, Carol shook her head and kept going. 

“I finished the session, still refusing to react in any way that sick doctor wanted. I walked out that day and swore never to go back. That same day I called Frank and made my decision. Harge can have Rindy. I wasn’t going to fight or pretend anymore. He had always been a good father to her, and I trust he will continue giving her the best of everything. I, on the other hand, was failing as a mother. Even if I had stayed, I would have been miserable and living like an empty shell. That was not the kind of mother I wanted Rindy to have. Harge tried again to fight me on it, but without Rindy, he had run out of cards to play. That’s when I left, rented the apartment, and … sent you that note at The Times. That’s that.” 

Carol reached the end of her story and gave Therese a small watery smile. Taking one hand off the steering wheel, she placed it on Therese’s hand that was still on her thigh and laced their fingers together. 

“Your turn. I want to know what happened,” Carol said softly before putting her hand back on the wheel. 

Therese wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk. Her mind was still reeling from Carol’s story. _How could I have been so selfish? Only thinking about how hurt I was, but not realizing how much pain Carol might be going through. I’m truly just an immature, selfish girl that doesn’t know anything._

“Carol … I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, darling. You weren’t the one shooting electricity through my body,” Carol joked lightly but Therese could see the steely glint in her eyes as she mentioned the treatment again. 

Feeling like she now owed Carol her side of the story, Therese pushed her hesitance aside and started.

“Well, I’m sure Abby filled you in on what joyous company I was on the drive back to New York.” 

“She said you had a really tough time. I’m sorry,” Carol interrupted, her eyes softening as she looked at Therese.

“Enough apologizing, that’s all we seem to be doing. It’s time to move on,” Therese said firmly and saw Carol slowly nod in response. 

“I got back to New York and spent some time figuring out what I wanted to do. Danny had been a true gem – he was the one that told me about the position at The Times as an assistant to the photographer. It wasn’t even a photo-taking type of job, but it was the closest I have ever gotten, so I applied and got the job.” Therese saw no point in telling Carol how she had grieved and broken down for weeks before finally allowing Danny to yank her out of misery; plus, it only made her embarrassed to admit it now. “After 2 months, the photographer suddenly quit and we had an urgent article to run with no photos. Danny told the editor that I could, well, use a camera, so they sent me out on my first job. Thankfully, they seemed to like what I had taken and after a few more projects, I got the job as a junior photographer at The Times.” 

“You’re a great photographer, Therese, I never doubted you would make it. I’m so proud of you,” Carol said warmly. 

“Thanks,” Therese said somewhat shyly, not quite sure how else to respond to the compliment. 

“What else happened? Did your boyfriend come back to find you … Richard?” Carol asked. The question might have been phrased casually but Therese thought she could make out the underlying serious tone that gave Carol away. 

Pausing, Therese thought of how she should respond to the question. 

“Therese?” Carol prompted when she continued to stay silent. 

“He tried coming back ... but it didn’t work out,” Therese finally said, evading giving any details. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me, Therese?” Carol pushed. The car had rolled to a stop at a traffic junction and Carol turned to fully face Therese, concern reflecting in her eyes. 

“Nothing … happened,” Therese said softly, as she continued to face forward, avoiding Carol’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Therese felt Carol’s hand on her chin, turning her head so they were face to face. Therese had no choice but to meet her gaze. 

“Don’t lie to me, darling. I won’t force you to talk if you don’t want to. Just please don’t lie to me.” Carol’s voice was soft but firm. She held Therese’s gaze until the light changed to green and she turned to face the road again. 

Therese fell silent as she pondered for a bit.

“He came back one day. He had heard from Danny that I … was going through a bit of a tough time. He came to rub it in my face, to prove that he had been right all along. That you would soon grow tired of me and toss me aside. He came to tell me that if I had finally come to my senses, he would graciously take me back.” Therese chuckled bitterly at the memory of Richard pompously making this statement like he was doing her a favor. “I told him to leave. Told him that I didn’t love him and now understand that I never did. He … he didn’t like hearing that. He started cursing and yelling, accusing me of intentionally playing with his feelings and that I enjoyed watching him hurt. I kept telling him to leave, but he refused. He’s bigger and stronger than me. I tried to push him out, but I couldn’t get him to budge.” Therese was finding it difficult to speak as she started gasping for air. Staring blankly ahead, she could see Carol’s hands tighten around the steering wheel and her knuckles turn white with the lack of blood flow. 

Forcing herself to continue, Therese drew a shaky breath. 

“He tried to … he pushed me down onto the bed and tried to … I struggled harder than I had ever done in my life, but he was always faster, always stronger. His hand was over my mouth so I could not scream. Finally, I managed to twist my head away and bit down on his hand. He released me and I screamed. That finally scared him and he panicked and left.” Therese felt her heart racing and her breaths coming out fast and furious as she ended her story. 

It was only when Carol suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace did Therese realize that they had stopped by the side of the road. Breathing in Carol’s scent and feeling her arms securely around her, Therese’s breathing soon slowed down and her heart rate returned to normal.

“I’m so sor--” Carol started to whisper.

“Don’t. No more apologizing, remember?” Therese didn’t let Carol finish, as she burrowed her face into the warm nook of Carol’s neck and breathed in deeply. _I love you,_ she thought, realizing that very moment that she had forgiven Carol entirely. 

Shifting slightly, Therese tilted her head and captured Carol’s lips in hers, pouring all of her love into the kiss. Carol’s tongue was quick to meet hers and the kiss soon exploded into a passionate dance of unspoken apologies, sweet forgiveness and the hope of new beginnings. 

When they finally broke apart, Therese was surprised to find that the sun was hanging low in the sky. They had been so engrossed in conversation that neither realized they had been on the road for hours on end without even a stop for food. As though on cue, a rumbling sound reached Therese’s ears.

“Are you hungry?” Therese asked, recognizing the sound of Carol’s stomach grumbling.

“Starved!” came the reply as Carol quickly started up the car again. 

They managed to find a decent hotel nearby and decided to stop for a meal as well as check in for the night.


	8. Three words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our lovers find themselves in a hotel room... a little smut is almost bound to follow ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Ligeria for your continued support!

Carol tried to stem her growing anxiety as they approached the hotel room. She had taken the liberty of getting a room with a double bed, but now that they were about to enter, she wasn’t sure if she had been too quick to make an assumption. Watching Therese closely as she surveyed their surroundings, Carol breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a small smile play on the younger woman’s lips as her eyes landed on their sleeping arrangement for the night. 

Tired out from the long drive and emotional upheavals of the day, Carol asked to use the bathroom first and was soon in bed lounging in her nightgown. She struggled to keep her eyes open, wanting to wait for Therese to join her, but soon lost the battle. Half asleep, Carol felt soft hands gently cradle her head and adjust her pillows to a more comfortable position. Opening her eyes sleepily, she saw Therese’s face hovering above hers. 

“My angel …” Carol breathed, reaching up to stroke her cheek. 

“Goodnight, Carol.” Therese leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead before climbing into bed next to her. Lying on her side, Carol moved to spoon Therese, snaking her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her flush against her own body. Soon, the rhythmic breathing of slumber filled the room. 

The next time Carol opened her eyes, the room was dim with the blueish dark light of dawn. Her arm was still loosely around Therese who was fast asleep but now turned to face her. It took a moment for Carol to realize that the warm leg pressed up against her was deliciously bare. A peek under the covers confirmed her suspicion that Therese had slipped into bed last night clad in just a top and her underwear. Carol had to suppress a groan as desire instantly pooled in her loins. Leaning in, she planted a series of featherlight kisses on the sleeping woman, starting from her forehead, down to her nose, both cheeks and finally a soft kiss on her lips. She looked as Therese’s eyes remained closed but her lips twitched upwards in a smile. 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Carol purred in Therese’s ear before nibbling it gently. 

Therese hummed with pleasure but kept her eyes fastly closed. 

Carol smiled to herself as she traced a path with her lips from Therese’s ear to her neck where she proceeded to suck on the soft skin before soothing it with her tongue. The low moan that escaped from Therese’s lips only spurred her on. Moving back upwards, Carol skimmed the tip of her tongue along Therese’s lips, pulling back slightly when the brunette tried to deepen the kiss. That made Therese open her eyes and Carol could see the fierce desire pooling in their green depths. The hand that had been resting on the brunette’s tummy slipped easily under her top and stilled for a second as blue-grey eyes sought permission from emerald green ones. Therese answered by placing her hand at the back of Carol’s neck and drawing her in for a passionate kiss. Carol sighed contentedly against her mouth and her hands continued to drift upwards, gently kneading the soft breasts they found. She deliberately avoided the twin peaks that were quickly tightening mere millimeters away from her fingertips. Carol thoroughly enjoyed feeling the woman below her squirm with impatience, shifting her body to try to reach for the contact it craved. Carol kept her eyes fixed on Therese as she broke their kiss and started removing the obstructing top to reveal the younger woman’s perfect body. 

“I’ve missed this so much,” Carol breathed as she wasted no time in bending her head down to take the taut nipple between her lips. Therese’s body instantly bucked with pleasure. Carol sucked and swirled her tongue repeatedly around one nipple, using her hand to pinch the other. Without relinquishing her hold on Therese’s upper body, Carol’s free hand slid downwards to find a slick wetness already seeping through her underwear. Carol circled the wet patch with painstaking slowness, applying just the right amount of pressure to create friction, but not enough to bring Therese over the edge. By this time, Therese was twisting with desperate desire, pleading whines escaping her lips. 

“Oh god … please … please …” 

“Look at me, darling,” Carol said gently as she used one hand to prop her upper body slightly above Therese, her other hand continuing to draw circles around the pulsating nub of pleasure. 

Therese opened her eyes and stared deep into Carol’s. Her gaze never wavering, Carol pushed the underwear down and used her legs to drag it off the wearer’s ankles. She spread Therese’s legs apart with her knees and finally pushed a long finger deep into the waiting, slick, hot opening. Therese’s mouth opened in a wordless cry. Carol quickly picked up momentum as she withdrew her finger and plunged it in again and again, increasing the pace as she went along. Her thumb pressed against Therese’s throbbing clit, hitting it hard with each thrust. Therese’s breathing got more jagged as the tension in her core built up rapidly, threatening to spill over anytime. Carol was getting increasingly aroused just by looking at Therese’s reaction and she started to grind herself against Therese’s thigh, simultaneously adding another finger into her lover’s lubricous entrance. Suddenly, she felt a hand slip between their thrashing bodies, diving straight into her underwear and a finger swiftly entered her. 

“Oh my god!” Carol bit back a scream at the pleasure that rocketed through her entire being. 

Carol’s hips moved involuntarily as she thrust into Therese, the rhythm of their fingers in complete sync. The moment she felt Therese’s walls begin to tighten, she picked up her pace, eager to bring her to the height of her pleasure. Rocking in unison, moans of pleasure filled the air and finally with twin shuddering gasps, both women tumbled over the brink together, arms locked around each other as their bodies trembled from the climax. Carol moved them onto their sides so when she collapsed on the bed, she would not crush the younger woman with her body. Their fingers were still deep inside each other, both too spent to move, and enjoying the pulsating around their fingers. Slowly, their breathing came back to normal and, almost shyly, they slipped their fingers out of each other. 

“That was amazing. Whoever taught you to pleasure like that?” Carol asked, half in jest. 

“An amazingly gorgeous lady with fine class,” Therese murmured, tucking her face in her favorite spot at Carol’s neck. 

Carol stiffened. Unexpected jealousy coursed through her veins at the thought of someone else touching _her_ Therese. The idea that Therese might have found someone else during their time apart had once crossed her mind, but she had given it little thought; now she realized that it was simply because she hadn’t wanted to confront the possibility of it. The thought of a stranger's hands on Therese’s body, another set of lips kissing hers, unfamiliar fingers entering that sweet heat, was enough to drive her insane with jealousy. Therese must have sensed the tension in her body as she pulled back slightly to look up at Carol. _I’m being unfair. I was the one that left her behind; she had every right to be with someone else._ Carol tried to reason with herself, trying but failing to push away the irrational resentment towards this faceless stranger that had once took her place. 

“So who was it?” Carol winced at the sharpness of her tone as the question tumbled out before she could stop herself. 

“Who …? Carol, are you jealous?” Therese asked incredulously.

“Terribly,” Carol admitted with a sigh and closed her eyes. “Maybe it’s better that we don’t talk about it. It’s over now. Isn’t it?” Again, the last question slipped out uncontrollably. 

“No … it’s not over. At least, I don’t want it to be over,” Therese replied. Carol’s eyes widened in shock and her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Her eyes sought Therese’s and she was confused to find calm green eyes staring back at her. “That gorgeous lady is you, Carol. It has always been you, only been you and will always be you … _I love you._ ” 

Carol’s lips crashed down on Therese’s the moment the last words left her mouth.


	9. Everything that glitters isn't gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ligeria for your continued support!
> 
> To my dearest readers, your comments have made me smile and my heart overflow with gratitude. Whenever I'm going through a particularly rough day, I read through them and instantly my mood is lifted. Thanks for sticking with me through this story, it will come to an end in the next chapter. Hope to see you all at the end of it. :)

By the time they left the bed, it was well past midday. Therese smiled at the soreness between her legs, knowing full well that Carol probably felt exactly the same. As much as they were tempted to stay in bed lounging in each other’s arms all day, the weather outside was too beautiful to be wasted. 

“Let’s go for a picnic!” Therese suggested, her eyes bright with excitement. 

“As you wish, dearest,” Carol obliged indulgently. 

Soon, the pair had packed a picnic basket and were busy laying out their things on a secluded meadow they had found not far off from the hotel. Lying on her back with a contented sigh, Carol shaded her eyes with one hand, and reached for Therese’s hand with the other. Therese gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go to turn the dials of her camera which was already focused on the blonde in front of her. Hearing the telltale click of the shutter, Carol groaned. 

“I almost wish I had bought you jewellery instead of that camera. Can’t you find anything else to take photos of?” Carol admonished good-naturedly. 

“It’s not my fault that everything else pales in comparison to you,” Therese answered simply and continued clicking away earnestly. 

“I never know if I should look at you or ignore you,” Carol lamented, despite the tell-tale blush that crept up her face. She finally removed the hand on her eyes and sat up to look at Therese.

“It doesn’t matter, you look gorgeous no matter what you do. Just … just stay like that,” Therese instructed softly as she reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind Carol’s ear. 

Carol closed her eyes at the soft touch, a slow smile forming on her lips as she tilted her head slightly to press it against Therese’s hand a little more. _Click click._ Satisfied with the photos she had taken, Therese put her beloved camera back in its bag. She went next to their picnic basket. 

“Wine?” 

“Hmm ... maybe later,” Carol replied, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the breeze in her hair. Therese had been right; it was a great day for a picnic. 

Therese poured herself some wine and kicked off her shoes before curling her feet under her legs as she leisurely sipped from her glass. Feeling Carol’s eyes on her, she turned to smile at the blonde.

“Come here, you,” Carol drawled as she placed a cool fingertip on Therese’s chin and tipped it towards her. 

With a mouthful of wine in her mouth, Therese was a little confused as to how she was to return Carol’s kiss. She felt Carol’s tongue slide against her closed lips as though trying to seek entry, but she kept them firmly shut. 

“Don’t be selfish, I want a taste as well.” Carol whispered seductively against her lips before closing her mouth over hers again. 

This time Therese knew what to do. She parted her lips, allowing the slightly warm liquid to flow from her mouth into Carol’s, her tongue reaching out to meet its partner in an already familiar dance. Carol greedily drank the wine and Therese could feel the vibrations from her throat as she crooned in delight. 

“Divine,” Carol commented when the kiss ended and she shifted to lie back down on the picnic mat. Therese was left staring at her slightly dazed, wondering if Carol was referring to their kiss or the wine.

* * *

The next day, they decided to extend their stay at the hotel and explore the town instead of continuing the drive to the next town. Happily basking in each other’s company, it hardly mattered where they were. Both women were already more than content. Since Therese had recalled seeing some interesting shops as they drove into town, Carol had suggested that they spend the day checking them out. 

Carol had always enjoyed the finer things in life and she soon found a jewellery store that sold exquisitely unique pieces. She was over the moon and Therese found herself smiling at the blonde’s overflowing excitement even though she herself had never had a penchant for expensive accessories. After having picked at least three sets of necklaces and bracelets for herself, Carol caught sight of Therese staring intently at one of the display cabinets. 

“See something you like?” Carol asked, standing slightly closer than necessary to Therese, brushing her body lightly against hers. 

Therese’s eyes quickly darted to the storekeeper who was thankfully busy checking receipts behind the counter. She furrowed her eyebrows a little, trying to look sternly at Carol who merely answered with a tinkling laugh. 

“You haven’t answered me, _dearest._ See you anything you like?” Carol asked again, this time making sure to whisper the endearment. 

“No no… nothing for me. Have you picked out everything you want?” Therese asked, hating that she felt slightly out of place in the luxurious jewellery store. Money had always been a scarce resource in her life and since she could never afford such extravagance, there was no reason to set foot in places like this. Until now. Seeing Carol casually flit from one display to the next, she was reminded again of their vast difference in class and wealth. It made no difference to her whether Carol was rich or not, but that didn’t stop her from feeling slightly uncomfortable at seeing how much Carol could afford that she couldn’t. _I wouldn’t even be able buy her one earring in this shop, needless to say a pair,_ Therese had thought to herself sullenly as Carol ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the various pieces. Feeling a sudden reluctance to reveal what had caught her eye, Therese started to move away from the table she had been standing in front of, but before she could take another step, Carol’s hand discreetly caught hers and pulled her firmly back. Looking intently at the range of necklaces before her, Carol pointed to the one in the far right, a simple gold chain with a tiny infinity symbol pendant hanging off it. 

“Is that the one you like?” Carol asked, searching for the answer in Therese’s eyes. 

Therese let out a telling gasp at how quickly Carol had accurately picked out the exact piece she had been eyeing. Seeing Carol try to get the store keeper’s attention, she quickly tugged at Carol’s hand and shook her head.

“I don’t want it, Carol. It’s too much. I don’t even wear necklaces,” Therese rambled on to no avail as Carol finally caught the attention she was seeking. 

“We’ll take this as well,” she said to the more than delighted storekeeper. To Therese, she said with a warm smile, “It’s not too much, and now you have a necklace to wear.”

As Carol made her way to the counter for payment, she stopped a second time to stare at a range of earrings. Motioning for Therese to join her, she eagerly pointed at a pair of simple emerald ear studs that sparkled in the sunlight. 

“What do you think? Pretty?” Carol asked. 

“Very. For yourself?” Therese did think they were extremely pretty but she couldn’t quite picture Carol wearing something so small and simple. 

“Darling, they’re for you. They remind me of your eyes,” Carol said simply as Therese stared back at her in shock. 

A few minutes later they left the shop with both the necklace and emerald earrings for Therese. 

“Carol, you really shouldn’t have. These were quite expensive ...” Therese started again helplessly, subconsciously touching the emerald now twinkling on her earlobe. 

“Let me spoil you, darling. Besides, what’s the fun in only buying things you have to,” Carol replied with a wink.

Therese remained quiet, a helpless look crossing her face. Carol noticed her silence and tugged her hand gently. 

“Please don’t think so much about it, Therese. It makes me happy to be able to buy you things on a whim and they really do look gorgeous on you. Don’t make this into something it’s not.” 

“Oh Carol, I’m terrible. I haven’t even thanked you properly for them. Thank you. They’re truly the prettiest things I have ever owned, and I love them, but more so because they are from you,” Therese replied in all honesty. “I just wish that I could spoil you too … buy you something nice and extravagant …”

“I’ll let you buy me something for my birthday! Something nice but not extravagant, please.” Carol laughed as they reached the car and split up to get into each side. 

“When is your birthday?” Therese asked with a returning laugh.

“Tomorrow.” 

The reply was met with silence as Therese stared at her in shock, hoping to see the twitch in the corner of her lips that appeared whenever Carol teased her. There was none. 

“Please tell me that you’re joking.” 

“About the gift, yes. About my birthday, no, it really is tomorrow,” Carol replied matter of factly as she started the car. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? You should have told me sooner!” Therese heard the accusation and panic in her voice. 

Realizing that this really mattered to Therese, Carol switched off the engine and turned to face her. Tilting Therese’s face to meet hers, she tried to assure her. 

“I didn’t say anything because it really is not a big deal to me, Therese. Harge always threw me big lavish parties and I hated every minute of them. Besides, I’m not exactly too fond of growing older, it just reminds me how much of an age difference we have between us.” Therese continued looking at her, unconvinced. After quickly checking their surroundings to ensure there was no one around, Carol leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her slightly pouted lips. “Darling, you’re enough, don’t you know that? It means more than anything to me just to have you by my side. You’re the best birthday present I could ever ask for. I really don’t need anything else.”

Therese finally relented and returned a small smile. 

Relieved to see the smile, Carol turned her attention back to easing the car out of the parking lot. 

“Moreover, I can think of at least three ways in which you can wish me a very happy birthday and none of them requires you spending any money,” Carol added on with a quick wink and a suggestive raise of her eyebrow. 

Therese blushed furiously in the passenger seat, wondering how Carol could so easily make her feel the thrill of excitement. Soon, she was lost in thoughts of how could she make Carol’s birthday a special one, so much so that she almost missed the quaint little bookstore by the street corner. It was a good thing that the roads were fairly empty when Carol screeched to a stop. Therese looked back at her sheepishly and promised to be quick in the store. 

“Take your time dear, I’m going to stop for a smoke anyway.” 

With a quick smile of thanks, Therese bounded out of the car and into the store. Fifteen minutes later she emerged with a bulging bag and a stack of six books in her arms. Carol couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable she looked. 

“My little bookworm.” she said affectionately while helping Therese place her buys in the trunk of the car. Therese grinned, her deep dimples flashing back.


	10. Happy birthday my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many 'thank yous' to go around: 
> 
> \- Ligeria for being a beta champ!   
> \- All you wonderful readers who stuck with me through this story. I really hope that it has lived up to your expectations!

That night, Therese insisted on bringing Carol to a fine restaurant for dinner and paying for their meal. 

“It’s the least I can do,” she said stubbornly and Carol gave in. 

Dinner was an extravagant affair, with an endless flow of wine and excellent food. Therese basked happily in Carol’s company as they shared secret smiles and occasionally allowed their hands to briefly meet under the table. The bill turned out to be the most expensive thing Therese had ever paid for in all her life, but there was a small feeling of pride she carried for being able to do something special for Carol. By the time they left, it was almost midnight, and the slightly tipsy pair walked back to the hotel with their arms around each other’s waists. The alcohol had made them less self-conscious and besides, there was hardly anyone else on the streets to stare at them. 

Tumbling into their room, Therese pushed Carol towards the bathroom, insisting that she used the shower before she fell asleep on the bed. 

“Since when did you get so pushy,” Carol grumbled softly, taking a moment to nibble Therese’s lower lip before heading to the shower.

When Carol stepped out of the shower, she was surprised to find the room in darkness. _Did the electricity go off?_ she wondered, before realizing that was impossible since the lights were working fine in the bathroom. 

“Therese?” Carol called, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

Suddenly she caught a faint glow coming towards her, candlelight bouncing off Therese’s features as she stepped forward with a small cake in her hands. 

“Make a wish,” Therese said when she stopped in front of Carol. 

Carol closed her eyes and silently wished for the chance to spend forever with the angel in front of her. Opening her eyes, she leaned forward and blew out the candle. Darkness lasted for a few seconds as Therese groped for the light switch. 

“When on earth did you find time to get this?” Carol asked, obviously pleased by the unexpected surprise. 

“I got the hotel to prepare it for us while we were at dinner. And I went down to the lobby to get it when you were bathing,” Therese replied with her signature dimpled smile. 

“So that was why you were being so pushy ... “ Carol said, smiling down at her. “Come here and let me thank you properly.” 

Therese placed the cake on the dresser before quickly stepping into Carol’s embrace. 

“I have something else for you,” Therese said softly, a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

“More? You’re spoiling me, sweetheart!” 

“It’s nothing expensive … I hope you like it,” Therese said almost shyly as she took out a parcel from her bag and gave it to Carol with both hands. 

Carol shook the package with her head cocked to one side as though listening for any telltale sounds that could reveal the item to her. Therese laughed at the familiar action, remembering all too well the time she had given Carol her Christmas present. Tearing the brown paper apart, Carol looked at the elegant leather bound journal in her hands. The cover was made of a beautiful soft leather, and right in the middle, embossed in gold, was a small image of a train and an infinity symbol below it. Opening the book, Carol saw that Therese had written something on the first page.

> _Everything comes full circle. Like a train on tracks, my path will always lead me back to you. For eternity._

Tears filled Carol’s eyes and emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She gazed up at Therese who was still looking at her with an apprehensive expression.

“Do you like it?” she asked tentatively. 

“I love it, sweetheart. It’s perfect,” Carol said through her tears, pulling Therese towards her and hugging the young woman tightly. “What did I ever do to deserve an angel like you,” she whispered in Therese’s ear before drawing her into a long tender kiss. 

When the kiss ended, both women were breathing a little heavier. 

“There’s a photograph slot on the inside. We can put in a photo of you and Rindy when we get back home.” 

“A photo of you, me and Rindy,” Carol firmly corrected, realizing only in the next moment what Therese had really said. “Did you say … when _we_ go back _home_? Which home are you talking about, Therese?” Carol asked, holding her breath. 

“Ours,” the answer came with no hesitation. 

The most brilliant of smiles burst upon Carol’s face as she pulled Therese into her arms and swung her around in a circle of jubilation. Joyous laughter filled the air. 

“I love you, Therese Belivet.” 

“I love you more, Carol Aird.” 

The kiss that they shared was just like every other they’ve had, yet felt entirely different. There was no holding back as their tongues tangled together with passion and desire, the taste of sweet promise and a future together in every move of their lips. Hands reached up and around to urgently remove the barriers of clothing. When they were both completely undressed, Carol gently guided Therese backwards until the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed. Therese lay down, her eyes sweeping across Carol’s face before slowly moving downwards to admire her naked body. Carol stared down at Therese, marvelling for the hundredth time at the perfection of her youthful body. Painfully aware of the contrast against her own aging body, Carol moved to quickly cover Therese’s body with her own. Therese instantly recognized the look in her eyes and firmly held out a hand to hold Carol in place. 

“You’re beautiful,” she breathed, delicately tracing her fingers between the valley of Carol’s breasts before lightly brushing them across her quickly hardening nipples. Holding Carol’s hips in place so that the blonde was straddling her, Therese lifted herself off the bed to press loving kisses on Carol’s breasts and right on the tips of her nipples. Carol closed her eyes at the attention. Wrapping her arms securely around Carol, Therese turned them both around, swiftly reversing their positions so she was now on top. A quick gasp of shock from Carol was met with a slightly mischievous smile. 

“Get comfortable, this might take awhile,” Therese said, motioning for Carol to wriggle upwards so her body would be fully on the bed with her head lying comfortably on the pillows. 

“What--?” Before she could finish her question, Therese’s lips were upon hers, drawing her into a deep kiss. Tangling her hands into Therese’s hair, Carol threw herself into the kiss, abandoning the half-formed question in her mind. Therese felt like she was drowning in the scent and taste that was Carol. Their lips moved and molded together as one, tongues entwined, savoring the vibrations of every moan and sigh. Tilting her head back, Carol moaned at the feel of Therese’s teeth lightly scraping her jaw before she latched her lips onto her neck. Therese loved every bit of Carol, but her favorite part had to be her neck. She loved the wonderful smell that was part perfume and part Carol; how the soft skin heated up quickly at the touch of her lips; and how she could mark Carol as hers by using both teeth and tongue. As Therese sucked and soothed, she grew aware of Carol’s wandering hands on her body. _Back, breasts, hips._ It seemed like Carol’s hands were everywhere, her fingers leaving a fiery trail of desire in their wake. Therese had to remind herself to breathe as she started moving lower down Carol’s body, closing her lips around her nipple and drawing circles around it with her tongue. 

Carol’s eyes closed at the sensations coursing through her body. She was torn between wanting to savor this languid pace and demanding that Therese grant her the release she was so desperate for. With a final lick around her nipple, Therese continued the slow journey down Carol’s body. She trailed kisses down to her stomach, giving her belly button a wet open-mouthed kiss, and proceeded to peck the hollow of her hip bones. Carol was close to begging as her body writhed uncontrollably and she wondered how long Therese was going to make her wait. After peppering Carol’s inner thighs with kisses, Therese paused, her eyes seeking Carol’s. In that moment, Carol’s eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized the brunette’s intent. 

“You don’t have to --” she started, slightly panicking at the idea. She had pleasured Therese this way before and had thoroughly enjoyed it, but no one had done it to her before and Carol could not help the sudden anxiety that took over. 

“I want to,” Therese replied, her gaze never wavering from Carol’s. “Unless you don’t?” she asked, her breath tickling Carol’s pulsing center, rendering her speechless for a moment as a tremor shook her body. _I do want this,_ Carol realized but still not daring to verbalize it. 

Therese took the moment of hesitation as consent. She dipped her head and drew her tongue swiftly across Carol’s wet opening. A sharp gasp and cry of desire broke out of Carol as her body convulsed at the intimate touch. 

“Oh god!” Carol almost screamed as Therese placed an open mouth kiss right _there_ , lapping up her juices as though it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Therese had often wondered what going down on Carol would feel like, but nothing prepared her for this onslaught to her senses. Inhaling deeply, Therese savored the scent that was so uniquely Carol. Feeling her own arousal grow just by looking at how swollen, wet and ready Carol was, Therese wasted no time diving her head to take the waiting clit in her mouth. Carol’s hands instantly flew and tangled themselves in Therese’s hair, the contact acting as an anchor to keep her from losing all sense of control. Each suck and lick drove her closer and closer to the edge, and Carol was not sure how much more she could take. It felt like her entire body was on fire and ready to combust. Therese’s hands had once again found their way to Carol’s breasts and were circling and pinching both her nipples simultaneously. 

“Darling … please. I need you ...now!” Carol begged with ragged breaths. 

Hearing her pleas, Therese pushed her tongue right into Carol’s dripping entrance, reaching as far as she could go before withdrawing completely and thrusting in again. She did this repeatedly as Carol’s moans heightened to frantic pants and whines of pleasure, losing herself completely in every sensation Therese was eliciting. Feeling Carol’s hips bucking insistently under her mouth, Therese gave a final thrust and lick with her tongue before removing it completely. A desperate whine escaped Carol’s lips at the loss of contact, but it soon turned into a moan of pleasure when Therese’s fingers finally entered her. First one finger dove right into Carol’s center and as their rhythm quickened, Therese added another finger and used her thumb to circle the pink and very swollen clit. Her fingers were coated with Carol’s juices as she plunged them in again and again, drawing increasingly loud cries of pleasure from the blonde. 

“Therese …” Carol managed to gasp as she reached for the green eyed beauty. 

Keeping up her momentum, Therese lurched forward and met Carol’s lips with her own in a tongue-tangling passionate kiss. In the next moment, she felt Carol’s body tense then tremble violently as she climaxed, a muffled scream reverberating against her lips. Therese felt slender fingers digging hard into her back where she knew there would be marks the next day. Feeling a sharp bite on her lips, Therese realized that in the height of her pleasure, Carol had bit down into her lips. Slowing the kiss gently, Therese held Carol close, riding out every last quiver of her body. When Carol’s breathing finally evened out, she hugged Therese close and turned them both on their side, facing each other. 

“Happy birthday, Carol,” Therese whispered, planting a soft kiss on her lips before closing her eyes and settling comfortably in the crook of her neck. 

Pressing a kiss on Therese’s forehead, Carol whispered, “Sleep tight, my darling. I love you.”

Deep breathing soon filled the room as both women fell into deep slumber. The birthday cake lay forgotten on the dresser top.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me to have my work read by someone else. If you could leave a comment, I'd be more than grateful. :)


End file.
